The Misty Mountains Beast4
by Riann Carassko
Summary: sequel to TMM3


After the dwarves leaved me stayed with Bilbo…

-Can you help with the plates?

-Si, senior….

It wasn't easy...It took about a half hour to wash the dishes …When we finished, he told me to leave him to finish the cleaning but I don't want to leave him , I felt a bit responsible for the mess…

-Thank you Arcadio…Its time for sleep…

-Give me some blankets and a pillow…I will sleep in the bathtub…hope it is dry…

-No…you are my guest and I am your host…You will sleep in my bed…it is double…I think its fits you…yes it must fit you…

-Ok…and you?

-At the couch…

-Perfecto, good night little Baggins…

-Good night …

That night I saw a very strange dream…I saw my home…Yes my home…there was my mum cooking at the oven…she was cooking something like meat….it was like…like…a human HEAD! Oh my god…It was…it was mine head…holy shit…she looked so happy…like she was enjoying it…like I was just a piece of meat for her…after some minutes…she left my head in a kettle and she started to tear up…her skin…like a snake…huge pieces of her skin taken off and be replaced by new skin…she looked not anymore like the mother I knew…she looked like all the weights that she was caring just…just…fell off her…like she was rebirthing…then she took my head and placed in a plate…perfect...but she didn't eat it…she just looked it with a motherly love emotion drew in her face…and after some minutes she took a brush and she started to comb the heads hair…oh my god it was like a horror movie scene, you know, the usually to-lovely-scene-to-suspect-but-is-fucking-creepy-and-now-you-are-shitting-in-your-couch-praying-and-cursing-yourself-why-the-fuck-you-bought-the-movie. I am starting to feel a small satisfaction on the back off my head…like she is actually combing my own hair…oh…it was almost orgasmic…I could feel the brush's teeth to touch me scull… Holy fucking shits…This was the best feeling I had ever feel…But she stopped…like she realized the head is dead and her child is far away…far, far away…now she left my head she is out…She is laughing…I could hear the laugh…the almost annoying melodically laugh…I always loved my mother but her laugh was always annoying me… but this wasn't my mother's laugh…it was not hers laugh…My mother never had laughed that way…that slut wasn't my mother…anymore…but I realized that it wasn't laugh …she was crying…I am totally freaking out… I could hear voices in my mind…

-You are not anymore a man, this woman isn't any more your mother…You are just a Beast… A beast…beast…this word was repeating in my mind thousand times until…–THANK GOD- I woke up… The hobbit was sleeping peacefully…lucky motherfucker…

A light came from outside…like the light from a flashlight…that's weird...I thought hobbits didn't have electricity…I got outside…There I heard a woman's voice singing…It was so melodically…I couldn't resist…I hunt the voice…after minutes I found the source… It was a couple of mermaids singing in a lake…REAL MERMAIDS SINGING!I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing and my ears hearing…I so wanted to get closer, to make a contact…..but I was so scared…My appearance could scared them and…

-Hi! Do you like our song? One of them came at the lakes shores and began to talk with me…she was so beautiful and her voice was so…I can't describe it…it was like a metalophone, so clear and bell-like sound…

-Yes...

-My name is Kaila, yours young lad?

-My name is Arcadio…

-Do you want to come with me and my friends to play in the water? Handsome and so tall lads are welcomed in our homes…And why you are so hairy?

-I am a werewolf…werewolves are hairy…

-You know that this land that you are stand is filled by hobbits…

-Yes, I know

-They are annoying…small monstrous creatures who think that the y are the center of the whole universe…They will hurt you…come with us…Werewolf or not you mustn't leave this small people to kill or hurt you...

-I can't I must help Thorin…

-You know I am a siren, and sirens can sing your future…I will sing and you have to stay here young lad, or if you get into the water my friends and I will drown and we will kill you…

-Okay…

-Far away the Misty Mountains cold

There is your last home

You have come from far, I can see in your eyes

Young lad what it is in your minds?

You had to change your body and your life

For a wannabe star ready to shine

Your destiny is knotted and puzzled like a game

Do you wish to be lucky and survive playing?

To kill the dragon and revive his kingdom from the aches

Thorin Oaken shield must kill the dragon before the new sun rises

Or the young lad would be burnt and his flesh and bones will be aches

-Now…you won our deal…take this and never be fear…as you wore it, your wounds would be the same but your heart not…the water as you know has many natures: ice, clouds, water and snow…this necklace is blessed with the seas orbs…wear this and your body will be filled with the waters power and snugness…now go back to Bilbo…he is waiting you…

Her voice had hypnotizing…unwilling I left her…When I enter the home…

-Arcadio… a soft voice

-Yes…

-Why you…?

-Werewolf stuff… I interrupt him…the last thing I want was to explain my talk with the sirens

-Okay, don't be angry I only ask…the time is…

-3 am…Did I woke you up…

-Not but I heard a woman voice outside and I feared…

-Same as I… There's nothing outside…

-Anyway…do you want breakfast?

-Yes…

-Sit there, I will make it…

He started to cook...I sit in the couch and started to play with the necklaces orb, a blue diamond like thing…you know rub it, observe it, and play with it like it was a piece of string…When he finished, I hide it in my pocket… He had made eggs, sausage, tea, and milk, bread buttered and covered with honey and jam… I ate less than the hobbit… I couldn't eat…the visit and the dream had made my stomach full…

-Do you like it?

-Yes…it was good…

-You didn't eat at all… Do you want anything else?

-I am not a hobbit, senior…I am a human…humans eat less than a hobbit…

-Please stop being angry…don't yell at me…

-I am not yelling at you…

-Yes you are yelling…Did you have a nightmare? He said and he started to massage my back …it was very pleasant...his hands are small and very delicate…like a profesional masser...

-Yes…

-Tell me about…

-I saw my home and my mother…she was cooking…a human head…then she-

-Hush and relax…

Delicate finger started to rub my shoulders…

-Thanks , and I pull him out…

After a couple of hours…

-It is time to leave…

-Good bye Bag End…We won't miss you, I said and I got out the house waiting the Baggin to close his house and leave the keys, under the entrance carpet…Let the adventure began!


End file.
